The next Saturday
by SodasGurl
Summary: Ok this is about the next Saturday. Andrew, Claire and John are back along with a couple of new people please R&R Thanx oh and Brian and Allison are not in this I left them out this time
1. Chapter 1

Ok my first Breakfast club fic =) I'm doing this all weird you'll see what I mean but please R&R. I'm just gonna shut up and start the fic =) Oh and one more thing. See anyone you know, I don't own them. Anyone you don't know, I own him or her thanx  
  
Summery: The Breakfast Club had detention again but this time there's more students in there too.  
  
Richard Vernon stood at the front of the library looking over the students he had to put up with this time. John Bender was sitting with his feet propped up again. Claire Standish was sitting next to him. She ditched class again to go shopping so she could spend more time with John. Andrew was sitting in the front again. He had gotten busted for fighting during practice. There was also two new students Mr. Vernon hadn't seen before as well. Rebecca Dixon who was sitting across the room with a worried look on her face as she glanced around the room at the other students. And Sabrina Barton who was sitting a couple of seats down from Andrew.  
  
"Well it looks like I get to spend another Saturday with all of you. I trust that we wont have the same problems as last time. Will we Mr. bender?" John looked up and grinned.  
  
"No I don't think we will Dick. I mean Mr. Vernon." Claire and Andrew exchanged looks and laughed silently. Mr. Vernon looked at John for a moment before continuing.  
  
"Well as you all know we haven't gotten the door fixed yet thanks to Mr. Bender here so I will be coming in every now and then to make sure you are all behaving. If I have to come in her for anything you kids do I'll." John stopped him  
  
"Let me guess sir if you have to come in here you're cracking skulls?"  
  
"Watch it bender!" Mr. Vernon then turned and walked out the door.  
  
"So anyone up for a party again?" John asked and Andrew turned around and smiled.  
  
"You know we are Bender." Claire laughed and watched Andrew for a moment before turning back to John kissing him on the cheek.  
  
"Hey Sporto what happened to Allison? I thought you two were going out now I figured she'd be here too." Andrew dropped his gaze before answering.  
  
"We broke up the other day. She decided she would rather be with Brian instead of me." Claire's smile faded as Andrew said this.  
  
"Oh Andy I'm sorry." Andrew smiled slightly and nodded.  
  
"I guess its for the best they get along better than we did anyway." He laughed softly and turned to Sabrina who was reading a book.  
  
"What did you do to get in here?"  
  
  
  
OK I'm stuck for now so please R&R and tell me what you think I'll post again soon =) thanx Peace 


	2. Chapter 2

Ok I don't own anyone you know I do own anyone you don't know. And also Brian and Allison are not in this story their names were mentioned once but other than that they are not in the story at all so please just give the story a chance without them Thanx. Now on to the story thanx for all the reviews so far =) Oh and again this chapter might be short I'm still trying to come up with more ideas =) Oh and the cheerleading fight thing happened to me so that's where I came up with the idea I know it sounds dumb but I wanted to post something, enjoy. =)  
  
  
  
"I got in a fight" was all Sabrina said. Andrew looked at her before turning to look back at Rebecca.  
  
"What happened?" He asked turning back to Sabrina. She looked up from her book and glanced back at Rebecca.  
  
"One of my fellow cheerleaders called me a slut and when I was doing a move her face got in the way of my fist." She smiled as Andrews grin faded. He looked back at Rebecca who was shaking slightly in her seat.  
  
"Was she the girl you hit?" Andrew asked softly so Rebecca wouldn't hear him.  
  
"Yea." Sabrina smiled widely and went back to her book. Andrew glanced back at Claire and John who were to busy making out to care what was going on. He sighed and stood up walking back to Rebecca's table. She looked up worriedly as he sat down.  
  
"Hey. Are you ok?" He asked and she nodded softly.  
  
"I'm fine I'm just a little worried about having to stay with her all day." Andrew smiled slightly.  
  
"Don't worry you'll be ok. Why are you so worried anyway?" Her face turned pink and she looked down at the ground.  
  
"When she hit me I didn't fight back I can't fight back and she knew that."  
  
"Why can't you fight back? Its self defense." She sighed and held up a metal peace sign.  
  
"I'm a hippie. We don't fight." His smile faded as he looked at her.  
  
  
  
OK I know that was really short but I'm up to something and I need time to think about how I'm gonna do it so please review. Rebecca is a hippie but that plays a part later on in the story so don't worry everything will be less confusing soon I promise =) Peace 


End file.
